


Choice

by runa_auburn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After yoosung after ending, F/M, Gen, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_auburn/pseuds/runa_auburn
Summary: When he have to choose between both of them, would he choose her? She made that choice, its time to face the consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad grammar. MC name is Runa

“Just choose. Me or Rika..” Runa’s soft voice slice the silence in the Kim household that night. 

It was their first big fight after married for almost a year, and of course it would be about her husband dearest cousin. It start when they know that Rika was still alive and she recruit both of them to join in her cult. The same cult that the member almost make her husband left eye almost blind four years ago. But it seems like he already forgoten about that. Or maybe, he already forgive her about it. But she can’t forgot about it, nor forgive her for it. 

“I dont understand why you want me to choose,” frustation coloring Yoosung voice. “You could come with me to Rika noona’s place honey. She asked for both of us, remember?” 

Runa scoffed lightly, “I see that eight time surgery didn’t make your vision got better. It blind you.” She was glad that Liza, their cat, stay at the clinic tonight, or she would be so upset with all her screaming. “Did you forget that 4 years ago, one of her cult member hurt you? That she want to kill me? She was dead for six year for all of us? Why she need to come back right now? She should stay dead!” 

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH RUNA!” Yoosung yelled at his wife make her flinched in surprise. 

Yoosung was always a soft spoken man, he never ever yelled at Runa in four years of their relationship no matter how angry he is. Of course Runa knew she said too much but it still surprised her that he would yell at her. 

“Fine. Then go Yoosung. Go to your lovely Rika noona. Just dont expect me to wait for you when she left you once again.” She is not even trying to hide the hurt that laced her voice. “I wont go Yoosung, but if you still want to go, just do as you please.” 

She stood and went to their room with a little bit hope that her husband would go after her. An hour.. two hours.. she waited but he never come. In the morning, she found that her husband already gone. 

Leaving her. 

He choose Rika.


End file.
